Ravenmane (ReVamped Continued)
by Neobrony
Summary: So now everyone met Ravenmane and he's...adjusting hopefully we can get back to reality with him, maybe not. We can all hope and dream for Ravenmane to be sane, for now.


Now where were we AH! yes the tale of Ravenmane.

"Y-yes th-thats my name, Fluttershy" as Fluttershy muttered inconfidently. Ravenmane simply looked at her and was completely lost.

Then Twilight broke the awkward silence. "Ummm Fluttershy isnt it time for me to help you with the Animals back at your cottage."

"Oh yes it is Twilight thank you for reminding me, we should get going, well if th-thats al-alright with you."

"Of course it is Fluttershy, lets go" Then Twilight and Fluttershy walked back into the woods to her cottage. Meanwhile Raven is still frozen.

"Hey partner you ok?" asked Applejack waving her hoof infront of him.

"Huh huh? Oh I must've dosed off" as he shook his head and looked at Applejack.

"Im sorry Im umm Raven, who might you be" as he asked, as he stopped shaking his head.

"Oh Im Applejack I work with Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith on this farm we call Sweet Apple Ac-" as she says that Rainbowdash, Pinkiepie, and Rarity catch up.

"Hey Applejack were going to Sugar Cube corner for Mr and Mrs Cakes new recipe wanna come?" as Rainbowdash said dropping down from her flying.

"Huh? Oh its fine I think Im going to help the new guy here, and also if you guys can, find and Spike."

"Sure, if we see them we'll send them your way" as Rainbowdash said flying off with Rarity trotting and dodging mud and Pinkie jumping constantly.

"Who is and Spike?" as Raven asked looking at Applejack flustered.

"Oh! is another stallion like you Im pretty sure you would like a few guy friends and Spike is Twilights baby dragon and or assistant for that matter"

"Oh ok..." he sighs and mutters. "Guy friends..."

A few hours pass and Raven has met the apple family and tasted some of the greatest pies his tounge ever tasted. Then a knock at the door of the farm house.

"I wonder why Rainbowdash sent us here"

"Well you tell me Im not a fortune teller"

"Well you are a doctor." as Spike sarcastically said.

Applejack opened the door and invited Spike and the doctor in for some pie.

" , Spike this is Ravenmane a new stallion who just arrived today"

Raven set down his dish and stood up infront of them. "Its nice to meet you two my names Raven."

and Spike both said there hello's and in an instant Applejack pushed Big Mac, Raven, Spike, and The Doctor out of the house to have some fun on their own.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Spike.

"Hmmmm, wanna go work on a new invention I've been working on?" completely ignoring the idea none of them would know what to do.

"Aaaanope" said Big Mac.

"Probably not a good idea Doctor" said Raven, eventually they all gave up and split up to go on their own. Raven being left alone in Ponyville just looking for something to do.

"What does it take to do something fun around here, I mean not even Canterlot ponies avoided me like this". Then he remember Fluttershy and all he could do was walk and not pay attention to where he was going for he bumped into Rarity.

"Oh! Rarity I'm sorry I did'nt mean to bump into you, I was kind of day dreaming" as he said trying to brush Rarity off of any dirt.

"Oh its quite alright don't overreact its fine but what were you so occupied by that you bumped into me darling" as she said brushing her new hat.

"W-well can you keep a small secret Rarity?" as he said looking around.

"Why of course I can I mean they don't call me trustworthy for nothing" as she said leaning close to him to here what he had to say.

"Well uhmmm I've only been her for a couple hours but I think I've fallen in love" the second Rarity heard him she instantly jumped around him and kept saying Who is it.

"Its uhmm Fl-Fl-Fluttershy" as soon as he said that Rarity stopped jumping and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know exactly what to do and I am going to help you in anyway I can, but first I need help from a little purple dragon" as she said that Spike must've been stalking cause he was already there.

"I'm already here Rarity!" as he said coming out from cover and already jumping on Raven's back.

"Oh well umm okay here lets run along now and get to the boutique" then they began to walk to the Boutique she explained to Spike about Ravenmanes tiny situation.

"Woooow bro do I know how that feels" as Spike looked at Raven.

Instantly Rarity starting grabbing all sorts of cloth ranging from anything match Raven's characteristics.

"Its a good thing a formal party me and my friends, including Fluttershy, are going to is coming up, so I should have a good amount of time to prepare your snazzy tuxedo" as she said grabbing a black, white, and dark blue cloth from her cabinet.

"This is going to be a long night for me" as Raven sighed and watched Rarity with Spike.

A couple hours passed and Spike and Raven are asleep on the couch.

"I fiiiiiniiiished!" as Rarity screamed.

Raven and Spike both woke up and fell off the couch. Raven looked up and took a look at his tuxedo.

A black tuxedo fit for a build like Raven with a skull on the dark blue tie, with a nice white undershirt thats patterned with gray feathers, and to top it off a black fedora.

"It looks amazing Rarity, you really know how to make amazing clothing" as Raven said feeling the cloth and looking at each part of it.

"Well of course I am a rather famous designer with clothing darling" as she said brushing her mane.

A few minutes pass as Rarity tells Raven about his suit and theres a knock at the door and three familiar voices.

"Rarity are you home?" as a voice from behind the front door said.

Rarity looked out the window and saw Rainbowdash, Twilight, and Fluttershy.

"Ummmm Raven?"

"Yeah, whats up?" as he said walking to the door.

"We have a small problem" as she said chuckling.

Ravens mood instantly plummeted and he felt uneasy.


End file.
